Waste heat occurs in electrical cabinets that must be removed to prevent overheating of the electronic components contained therein. Numerous solutions are known for cooling electrical cabinets, such as passive cooling fins for increasing the radiation surface or active components such as fans, air conditioning systems etc. It is known from publication WO 2007/108765 A1 to arrange an electrical cabinet in a hollow antenna mast, which has an air inlet at its lower end and an air outlet at its upper end, by means of which the electrical cabinet is cooled by the air flow rising in the mast and circulating around it. This cooling solution is only possible in a corresponding installation situation in a mast.